


#一个帮别人作弊的脑洞#

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, sp预警！！！！高亮排雷！！！！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow





	#一个帮别人作弊的脑洞#

头顶的风扇嘎吱嘎吱地转着，男孩局促不安地站在墙角，做着传说中的面壁思过。  
身后门被打开，男孩有些紧张地咬了咬下唇，这是间单人办公室，一般情况下只有男人会进来。  
后面的人一直没有发出声音，男孩有些不安，他想转头瞟一眼，但又迫于男人平时给他的压力站的笔直不敢乱动。  
男孩听到椅子被拉开，类似于书卷的物品被放在桌子上的声音。  
接着是抽屉打开的声音。  
男孩默默地听着，没敢发出动静。  
随后是木制品碰撞发出的有些低沉的声响，男孩眼皮一跳，本能的觉得那应该是他即将面临的刑具。  
果然，男人没让他再等，冷着脸下达着命令：“过来，裤子脱了，撑在桌上。”  
直接进入主题，丝毫不拖泥带水，这是男人的最大特点，也是男孩害怕的一点。  
说要揍你便会揍得你一辈子刻骨铭心，绝不放水。  
男孩想着上一次挨打的惨状，哆嗦了一下，没敢耽搁，红着脸飞快的把裤子褪到膝盖，双腿略微分开，双手抓住桌子的边缘，腰微微下榻，做好了一个绝对标准的受罚姿势。  
紧接着，没有酝酿的一板子呼啸而来。  
“啪！”  
男孩小声的呻吟了一下，眼眶不争气地红了。  
男人打他从不放水，每一板子都要结结实实地挨在肉上，而且在男人没允许他承担错误之前，一切计数都等于零。  
男孩吸了一口气，迎上了呼啸而来的五板子。从臀峰到大腿根部，每一处都贴心的照顾到了，男孩逼着自己没出声，只是颤颤抖抖地掉下了几滴眼泪。  
男人没等他适应，又是五板子呼啸着贴上男孩脆弱的臀。男孩终于忍不住叫出声，但又怕办公室外路过的人听见，硬生生地忍了回来。  
男孩抓着桌子边，小声地呜咽着。  
“怕丢脸？”男人将戒尺贴在男孩已经微微肿起的屁股上，低声询问。  
“呜呜呜，先生。”男孩的脸有些红，他小声地唤着男人，只不过迎来的是男人毫不留情的五板子。  
“啊——先生”男孩尖叫着跳起来，捂着屁股揉搓，没有丝毫心里准备地挨了五下，男孩痛的几乎要崩溃。  
“如果你不想今天一直开始不了的话，趴回去。”男人没给他多余的缓冲时间，冷着脸下达命令。  
男孩抖了抖，哭得有些可怜，他站在原地没动，讨好的开口道：“先生，我知错了。”  
“三——”男人没有理会，简言意骇的表达了自己的态度。  
男孩有些心惊肉跳的听他倒数，捏着衣角默默地挪动步子。  
“二——”男人面无表情地瞟了他一眼，很显然心情不算好。  
男孩哪里还敢磨蹭，垮了两步走到办公桌旁，撑在桌边心里默默地替自己哀悼。  
男人没有让他失望，五下接着五下一处不落下地照顾着男孩的屁股。  
终于，不知道第几个五下，在男孩早就不顾及脸面的哭喊中，男人将戒尺双手握住，重新坐回自己的位子上。  
“现在，向我陈述你的错误，孩子。”  
男孩抽抽搭搭地抹了抹眼泪，才意识到这才是今天认错受罚的开始，他看了一眼面无表情地男人，小心翼翼地开口道：“先生，我不该帮别人作弊。”  
男人没做出回应，只是点头示意他继续说下去。  
“阿玄的父亲回来了，这次考试对阿玄来说很重要，我……我以为我应该对朋友仗义，先生。”  
男人盯着他良久，最后将椅子往后一推，留出大片空间，随后向男孩示意，让他趴到自己腿上来。  
“先……先生。”男孩有些惊讶，他从没被男人放在怀里惩罚过，因为一直以来男人坚持惩罚的目的是为了给男孩一个深重的教训，以免他再次出现同样的错误。  
温情在惩罚时不会出现在先生身上。男孩一直是这么理解的。  
他试探性地挪动了步子走进男人，随后被男人轻轻一带，趴在了男人的腿上。这样紧密的距离让男孩更加有些无地自容，他抓着男人的衣角，显得有些不安。  
“孩子，我赞赏你的仗义。”男人伸手挥了挥戒尺，他没这样打过男孩，需要测试一下什么方向和力度不会弄伤他却又能给予男孩最大的教训。  
“朋友之间，需要毫无保留的理解与帮助，在这点上，我很欣赏你的观点。”  
男孩趴在男人腿上默默地听着，眼泪不受控制地滚落，男人的肯定比什么都要更让他动容，他紧紧攥住男人的衣角，一声不吭。  
“但是孩子，”没有拿戒尺的那只手揉了揉男孩的头，“错误且盲目的仗义并不是对朋友的帮助，这就和愚忠愚孝是一个道理。”  
男孩依旧闷着没有发声。  
男人微不可察地叹了一口气，“你觉得作弊得来的成绩和考差了的成绩，哪一个在他父亲那里能得到宽恕？”  
男孩知道男人说的意思，他说不出反驳的话来，只能红着脸小声地叫了一声先生。  
这就是在撒娇了。  
男人轻轻地勾起嘴角，露出了今天的第一个笑容，随后他拿着戒尺点了点男孩的臀，出口的话显得有些不近人情：“二十下，为你错误的仗义，十下，为你笨得作弊还被抓。”  
还能这样？我也不想被抓好吧！男孩在心里抓狂地诽谤。  
但到底迫于淫威只敢小声地抗议道：“难道下次作弊不被抓就行了嘛。”  
男人挑了挑眉，不轻不重的给了男孩一板子，“别和我贫嘴。”  
男孩眨着眼显得有些委委屈屈，他耷拉着头，准备接受男人的惩罚。  
“啪！”无情的戒尺贴上肿胀的屁股，男人温暖的怀抱让男孩似乎变得有些娇弱，他抓着男人的衣角，毫不顾忌地叫出声。  
男人没管他的小把戏，毫不怜惜的挥了第二下。  
一下接一下带着足够的间隙，让男孩结结实实地感受了一下什么叫痛感的延伸。  
终于在男孩的鬼哭狼嚎中，男人打完了最后一板子。  
男孩抽抽噎噎地从男人怀中起来，男人没给出穿裤子的指令，只是点了点办公桌。  
果然。男孩看过去，一个笔记本和黑色中性笔安安静静地躺在桌上。  
“老规矩。”男人朝男孩简言意骇地下达了命令。  
他起身将戒尺放回抽屉里的盒子里锁好，偏头看向没有动作的男孩。  
“怎么，要我拿戒尺逼着你写？”  
不！绝对不要！  
男孩咬了咬牙，想起第一次写检讨，他光着屁股趴在书桌张，一边写一边哭，男人拿着戒尺在他身后，见他分心便赏他一板子的场景，红着脸趴到办公桌上，默默地拿起了笔。


End file.
